There are between ten and twenty million bowmen in North America. All these persons require some level of practicing in order to remain keen in their abilities.
Archery is challenging in that one needs to stretch and maintain the tensioning of the bow cord with an arrow and, at the same time, adjust and maintain the aiming at the target. To aim correctly, the bowman must see all together the cord, which is at a distance of about two centimeters from his eye, the sighting mark located on the solid part of the bow, and the target. This being realized, the bowman must then release the arrow. This control and coordination exercise is extremely demanding.
Understandably, there have been in the past a lot of problems for archers to practice their shooting skills, because it has always been necessary for them to have a lot of space.
Conventionally, to develop an adequate shooting stance, archers stand in front of a mirror to examine the position of their body, arms elbows, hands and fingers and correct the same if required. Obviously, by looking continuously at the mirror, if you let go the arrow, the latter will hit anything but the target butt and, consequently, will be ruined.